jomfandomcom-20200215-history
Facebook Hints
As Journey of Moses (JoM) is played on Facebook, this is a launching point for some hints on how you can make Facebook work better for you when playing the game. For now, some of these hints will have a workable summary here and full details on the linked page for those who don't know how to do the steps required to make it happen. General JoM Facebook Link Hints Understanding how JoM Links work can help. Note that these hints are based on observations over time and discussions with other players, if you find an exception or correction, please feel free to update this page with the extra information. * Each JoM link can be used 10 times - For all requests, they can be used up to ten times before a message will be shown that says 'Sorry, your friend has gotten all the help they can right now.' * JoM links never expire - Until clicked ten times a link seems to be good forever. * Links work for everyone (except the poster) - All links seem to work for anyone who can see them, so if a friend's wall has a request from another player (even a person-to-person request), you can click on it and claim a gift. * You do not need to load the game to claim the link. When you see the Gift Receipt window, you can then close the tab. * When you click on another person's link, the resource goes straight to your backpack. In the case of apples or dates the expiry timer for the food starts then. * You only gain a resource from the first 26The counter reports "Remaining: ## of 25", but it displays "24 of 25" for the first two links claimed, making a total of 26 links claimable links clicked in an eight hour period (the countdown timer starts with the first link claimed). But you can still help others, see the next point. * After 26 clicks, you can still click on links to help others, they will get the resource but you will not. There appears to be no limit to how many clicks you can make to assist your friends. ** If the link has been used 10 times then the message "Sorry, your friend...." (as above) will be shown. ** If you have clicked the link previously, then the message "It looks like you have already claimed that gift" will be shown. ** Otherwise, the message "It looks like you have received the maximum number of gifts" will be shown. * If you are in a community that posts lists of links, you should keep clicking after your limit is reached. Think about it this way... Each link can be claimed up to ten times. A batch of 10 apples posted needs to be clicked 100 times for it to be fully used up. So, to be fair, you should be clicking on 100 links yourself before expecting 100 clicks on your own links. * When someone else clicks on your link, the resource goes to your gift box to be collected at your leisure. * Regardless of whether you gained a resource from it or not, a link may only be used once by a player. * Many JoM players click on 'Like' after collecting a link to keep track of which links they've collected and to tell other players that it has been collected once. * Historical Note: Temporarily Disabling Flash in Your Browser used to make gift collection much faster. The Gift Receipt system introduced in June 2012 no longer automatically loads JoM, so disabling Flash is no longer needed and will just be an inconvenience when you are ready to play. These general hints make some of the others below possible in JoM, when they probably wouldn't work in many other games. Note: JoM Facebook Link Types These are the main types of JoM links that appear on walls in FB. Unless otherwise stated they work as detailed above. Posts from players that have Facebook set to a language other than English, will appear in their native language. By using the titles, you can search a page for a particular keyword (like 'energize') and click on links of that type. If you have a few non-English language friends, you may wish to separately search for their posts. White Screen When Clicking on a Link As of May 2012, there has been a major bug in Facebook whereby a link will sometimes show a completely white screen, no ads, no text, nothing. Here is some information about the white screen and what can be done to work around the problem. First some info about the problem: * It seems to only occur on trying to click on JoM links or access JoM from a link. Once JoM has been successfully loaded it will (apparently) stay loaded indefinitely. * Lightside, the makers of JoM, claim that this is a Facebook problem, not a JoM problem. Some users have observed the problem with other games, but it appears to only affect a few. Most games (apparently) never have a problem. * Some types of links will exhibit the problem, while others (apparently) may not. thus some workarounds involve opening JoM from a particular place. * Somehow, it has to do with the interaction of different Facebook games. * Some games will 'reset' the white screen, while others will not. * It seems that JoM, used totally on it's own without ever opening another Facebook game, will work without giving a white screen. This is rather hard to test and has not been confirmed, but anecdotal evidence suggests that JoM will work fine after rebooting the computer until certain other games are launched. Now some possible solutions. A common solution allowing you to continue claiming links and to play is to find another game that is known to 'fix' the white screen issue temporarily and to open that in another tab. When JoM gives a white screen, switch to the 'fixing' game and refresh that screen before reattempting to use the JoM link. If you play Journey of Jesus (JoJ), it's a good game to have 'open' on another tab to help against white screens because you don't have to open the game itself. You just open a JoJ request and leave it sitting on the gift receipt page (no need to hit 'play now'). You can then open JoM requests on other tabs. When you get a white screen (or even multiple white screen tabs), DON'T CLOSE IT (them). Go back to the 'fixing' game tab (e.g.JoJ), refresh it (F5) and then refresh the white screened tab and it will work. Some users have reported that they can only open a few tabs, but it doesn't seem to matter how many tabs you open. The white screen tends to be random, but the more clicks you do and the longer you take to do them, the more likely a white screen is. Once it happens it will keep white screening until you open another game window that resets it (or reboot the computer). Another solution], from the official JoM page is... 1. Load the Journey of Jesus game (fully load) 2. Click on the Moses icon in the upper right corner of your game screen directly under your name. 3. Your Moses game will load from there. The Friend Request Window As of May 2012, JoM uses the screen above for selecting recipients of gifts or requests for assistance. The three tabs at the top are: * Moses Neighbours - This is a filtered list showing only those people who are your neighbours in JoM * ALL (default) - This is an unfiltered list showing all of your Facebook friends * Plays Moses - This is a filtered list showing only those people who play JoM Below this is shown a message about how often this request may be made (10 hours in the screenshot above). Below and to the left is shown what you are currently requesting / sending. To the right of that is the main selection window. It works like this: * Clicking a name will move it from the selection window, to the list below it (or vice-versa) * Changing tabs (e.g. to 'Plays Moses') does not reset the selections already made * Clicking on 'Select Max' will randomly select people from the displayed list to add to the selected list, up to the maximum permissible for the post At the bottom is the Send button. This will bring up the standard Facebook post interface. For some items, it will include all selected people in one window. For other requests (most notably apple requests) it will bring up an individual interface for each person selected. The Facebook interface has a checkbox not to show it again. Obviously, if you have done this previously, you will not see this interface. A recommended quick way to use the selection window is: # Select the Moses Neighbours tab # Click Select Max for a random selection of your neighbours # If all friends are selected, Select the Plays Moses tab # Click Select Max for a random selection of other people playing JoM # If all friends are selected, you may want to Select the ALL tab and Select other people to send to. Use with caution, some people get annoyed by posts for games they do not play and may report you for spamming. Making a Link List from JoM If you want a lot of a resource in a hurry (like apples) and only a few of your friends are likely to respond rapidly, then you can make a link list and post it so that one person can give (and maybe get) multiple resources. Quick steps (follow the link for detailed steps): # Open a new post in a separate window # Open the Friend Request interface in JoM # Select the friends to request from and hit 'Send' # For each Facebook interface window shown: ## Copy the link from the post preview ## Paste it into your post in the other window ## Send the request. NOTE: If you Cancel the request you will not be shown the rest of the requests. ## Repeat with the next friend # (optionally) Before sending your links post, remove the bolded link and preview that Facebook added to your new post # Send your links post Remember that each link can be clicked ten times, so for a batch of 10 links you may receive up to 100 of the requested resource, each of which goes to your gift box. If you only need a few you may want to think twice before sending a post with ten links in it as each one received will eventually need to be claimed from your gift box. Making a Link List from Wall If you want to help friends out by collecting JoM links from your wall and reposting, then you can make a link list and post it so that one person can give (and get) multiple resources. Important: You cannot copy links from other users and repost them without their express permission. This is to respect their privacy and the Facebook Terms of Service. Quick steps (follow the link for detailed steps): # Open the wall you're copying the links from # Open a new post in a separate window # Copy a link from the wall # Paste it into your post - It is recommended that you number each link on a separate line # Repeat with the next link # (optionally) Remove the bolded link that Facebook added # Send your links post You may like to use your browser's search feature to find similar links and group them together in your post. Remember that each link can be clicked ten times, so you may want to think twice before sending a post with too many links from one person in it. Making a Journey of Moses Friend List Using the lists feature of Facebook you can have a list of just those who play JoM and have it filtered to only show game posts. # Make the list - Under 'Lists' on the left side of your Facebook wall # Put people on the list - On the top right when the list is displayed # Filter posts for the list - 'Manage List' button => select 'Choose update types...' # Add individuals later - Mouse-over the your friend's 'Friends' button (on their pop-up info box) and select your list You may also want to change the filtering for some people to show all posts and/or to filter out other types of posts you don't want from those people (particularly if they're only a friend for JoM). General Browser Hints A few hints that may help you to get the most from your browser. These tips are Windows-based, feel free to add specifics for other operating systems where they differ. Open in New Tab Rather than lose your place on a wall and having to reload it, open JoM links in new tabs. This can be done a few ways, these are three of the most common: * Right-click and select the appropriate link * CTRL + Left Click * Middle Click Switching Tabs Using CTRL + TAB (next tab right) and CTRL + SHIFT + TAB (next tab left) are key combos that seem to work in all browsers to quickly change tabs. If you have a five button (or more) mouse you may map these to buttons on the mouse. Searching Most browsers allow you to search the current page with CTRL-F. This allows you to easily find occurences of a particular word (like 'energize') on a page and jump between them. If doing this, it is a good idea to scroll to the bottom of the page and scroll backwards in time to when you last collected links, then do your search.